The Teyrna
by redrosemary
Summary: Lucilla was not always a rogue who fought from the shadows with poisoned blades—not literally anyway. Once upon a time, she had been Lady Lucilla Cousland, highly educated, jewel of Highever, second in line to the great Teyrnir. With her family murdered and her brother presumed dead, she goes to the Landsmeet to claim the Kingship for Alistair—and more. [CouslandxAlistair]


_I've always thought that Cousland could talk to the Landsmeet in ways that Alistair or the other warden origins would not be able to. For one, the nobles do recognize Bryce and Eleanor's younger child. _

* * *

Lucilla entered her room, weary with talk of politics, but knowing full well that she needed her wits about her. The Warden was wary of the Queen, but also equally wary of Arl Eamon. She headed to her room in Arl Eamon's estate, and stared at the fire. She then weighed her options for the Landsmeet, which would be in two days.

_I see through your ruse, Anora, _Lucilla thought._ Brilliant court intrigue is your field, but oh, your talents end there. Court intrigue, nothing more. You're not suited to run the country. Allowing your father to sell citizens to slavery? Leaving the great highways of the kingdom to bandits? And what, dear lady, of the harvests and the winter stores? What of rebuilding the army lost at Ostagar? For the Maker's sake… how many more nobles or elves would you leave to their fates, murdered or enslaved in foreign lands? You'd be no better than a cloistered ex-Templar as King. What will you do as Queen in your own name?_

_And Arl Eamon? Well-loved by the people of Redcliffe, sure, but peasants and merchants will always love a lord who will not kick them in the mud or impose impossible levies. And so far, I've met none whom you have kicked in the mud. But curious, your treatment of Alistair as a boy, whom he set to sleep in the stables, and Alistair as a man, whom he intends to set forth as King, with you as advisor. And I do not trust your wife, even if she were not Orlesian. The laws of the land were for everyone, not just for your peasants and merchants._

_If only my father accepted the kingship when King Maric was lost._

And then a dangerous idea came to her mind.

_Oh, Maker, forgive me for loving how Ser Perth addressed me as "My Lady" when I said I was daughter of a Teyrn._

* * *

"Alistair, do you love me?"

Lucilla and Alistair were seated in a table near the fire. A bottle of wine lies between them, and a single red rose on a crystal vase decorates their table. It was dark, save for the fire that casted an almost ethereal glow to them.

"Luce, you know I would do anything for you," Alistair answered passionately. "I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat. Lucilla, my Lucilla, light of my life, do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Lucilla answered as she lifted her wine glass.

He noticed that she was wearing her signet ring—one of the four things that she had from Highever—instead of her Dwarven talisman, the Lifegiver.

"You will be King soon," Lucilla said. "You will need a strong Queen by your side. Alistair, my steadfast warrior, do you love me?" she asked again.

"Yes, and I will never leave you, light of my life," he answers.

Lucilla took her signet ring from her fingers and slipped it to his.

"Will I be the Queen who rules beside you, lawfully married to my King?" she asked breathlessly.

"Will you swear to me, Lucilla Cousland," asked Alistair in return, "that you will guide me and aid me in ruling and rebuilding the Kingdom of Ferelden? Will you swear to me that you will do everything in your power to restore our country and advance our subjects, regardless of race, sex or creed?"

"In the sight of the Maker, Alistair, I do."

"Maker, yes, then I will marry you!" Alistair said as he kissed her. "Being King will be easy if you will be by my side."

"Then wear my ring from now on," Lucilla whispers, "as you have always _carried_ my shield, as you have always _been_ my shield. I have never loved anyone as I have loved you, my King."

"And I you, my Queen," he answered.

Alistair wished he had a precious heirloom to give his betrothed.

* * *

Lucilla thought hard of what she should wear for the Landsmeet. First impressions last, and she needed as much leverage as she could. Her choices: a brocade dress in the latest fashion, sewn by a grateful Valenna and Kaitlyn with silks the Wardens have found in their strange adventures; or Warden Commander Dryden's ancient armor, which Master Wade repaired superbly. The dress would mark her as one of the nobility, but the fabric shows just how much the country's industries have suffered; the armor proclaims her a Warden from a distant time.

She decides on the dress. She has paid the women for it as handsomely as she could anyway, despite their protests. Moreover, she was a rogue, more experienced in light and medium armors than in full plate. But as a precaution, she wore the dragon scale armor Master Wade underneath. She also carried her two swords-the Cousland family blade and Starfang-on her back. In her satchel were some poultices, documents for the Landsmeet, and some poisons.

Alistair wore the armor the party has salvaged from Ostagar, shined and repaired for a hefty price by Master Wade. It brought out his resemblance to his late brother and father. _Maker, he looks like Cailan,_ she thought.

* * *

"Warden, I am not surprised it has come to this. And Alistair. If you were even remotely worthy of being called Maric's son, you would already be in the Landsmeet, wouldn't you?"

Ser Cauthrien, a formidable woman in heavy armor, greeted the party as they enter the Palace.

Lucilla's mind was reeling. _How to deal with this woman… let her live, because Ferelden can always use a strong soldier, especially in the Blight? Or kill her because she just happens to support the wrong politician? Can a soldier be faulted for being loyal to the wrong politician? What if this were Rory, and she was in Loghain's place? Tempting as it was to slaughter her when Ser Cauthrien hauled her bloody to Fort Drakon…_

Then Lucilla remembered that Cauthrien did **not** torture her in Fort Drakon. On the contrary, she was one of the more decent soldiers of the country. She had even left decent enough food for Lucilla while she and Alistair lay in their cell.

"Do you not really see, Ser Cauthrien, what Loghain has become?" Lucilla said emphatically. "You were a far wiser soldier than most in Ferelden. Think really hard."

"I've had so many doubts as of late," the loyal knight answered the lady. "Loghain was a great man, but his hatred of Orlawas has driven him to madness. He has done terrible things, I know it! But he has given me everything. I cannot betray him. Please, do not ask me to."

"Loghain once served Ferelden with all his being, Ser Cauthrien," Lucilla said. "You have a soldier's heart beating for this country. You know that this was the only way."

"I never thought duty would be so bitter," Cauthrien said as she falls on one knee. "Stop him, Warden, from betraying everything he once loved. But please, show mercy. Without Loghain, there would be no Ferelden to defend."

As Lucilla and Alistair were about to enter the Landsmeet chamber, Lucilla called to Cauthrien.

"My good ser, if it is not too much, you may call me Lucilla. I prefer that to 'Warden.'"

* * *

"Teyrn Loghain has put us in this path. Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it?" Arl Eamon's speech was rousing, but insufficient.

"A fine play," Loghain countered with a sarcastic clap. "You would put a puppet on the throne, and every soul here knows it. The better question was, who will pull the strings? Ah, Warden! The mighty puppeteer. Tell us, Warden, how will the Orlesians take Ferelden from us? Would they send their troops, or issue commands from this would-be prince? What do they offer you, my lady, how much was the price of Fereldan honor now?"

"The Blight was the real threat here, my Lords, not Orlais," Lucilla said. "Already, in your own lands, Arl Wulff, Bann Alfstanna, Arl Bryland, have you seen it? Has the Bannorn harvested what is due this season? Or have darkspawn killed our farmers and merchants, poisoned the soil that must be tilled and endangered the roads where trade must run? "

"There were enough refugees in my Bannorn now to confirm that, Loghain," Bann Alfstanna said.

"The South has fallen, Loghain!" Arl Wulff said. "Will you let darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?"

"The Blight was indeed real, Wulff," Loghain conceded, "but do we need Grey Wardens to fight it? They claim that they alone can end the Blight, despite their failure at Ostagar! And they ask to bring four legions of Chevaliers with them! Once we open our borders to these Chevaliers, will they return from whence they came?"

"And you, Teyrn Loghain," Lucilla looks him in the eye, "where were these Orlesians that you were so afraid of? Apart from the sole Warden from Jader, Riordan, whom Rendon Howe tortured, where were the Orlesians? Where were the Chevaliers and masked lords who will beat our peasants to the ground, rape us Fereldan women?"

A silence ensues. "No? I didn't think so, Loghain," Lucilla continued. "But you had Arl Howe murder my family and countless other innocents! How many Fereldans would suffer summary executions, Loghain, for your fear of Orlesians?"

Lucilla looked around, and stared the nobles in the eye. "I am Lucilla Cousland, second child of the late Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland! Do you not remember, my lords and ladies, my noble parents? They have fought with you during the Occupation, they have shed blood for this nation as they led Fereldan troops against Orlais! And yet, they lie dead from Arl Rendon Howe's treachery, when he attacked our home after Highever soldiers set out to answer the King's call at Ostagar. They were dead due to a friend's treachery. My noble parents, Bryce and Eleanor! I am sister to Lord Fergus Cousland, and aunt to his young son Oren. I testify now before this august body, I have seen the slaughter of young Oren and his noble mother Lady Oriana by Howe's soldiers! I have witnessed the burning of Castle Cousland by Howe's men, the slaughter of the servants of my family. Elves, humans, young, old, it did not matter. Even Mother Mallol was not spared! Does Your Grace, Grand Cleric, countenance the murder of one of your Revered Mothers, unarmed and defenseless as she was?" Lucilla looked at the cleric in her eyes.

"And even after the rape of Castle Cousland, Loghain, you welcomed the mass murderer Howe to your arms. You let him continue his torturing and murdering ways! Even if you did not partake in the torture, you turned a blind eye to the countless poor souls, elven and human, he tormented."

At this, Bann Sighard spoke. "What Lady Cousland said is true. My son… he has injuries beyond healing magics now."

Lucilla resumed her speech. "I escaped from the butcher of our castle with Duncan, Warden Commander of Ferelden. He saved me after he extracted a promise from my dying father—my life in exchange for my oath as a Grey Warden. And I have lived as a Grey Warden, securing the aid of mages, dwarves and even the Dalish elves of Ferelden to secure our great nation against the Blight. Alistair and I, we Wardens, have risked our lives against fire and ice, fought demons, abominations and undead, werewolves and bandits, even entered the bowels of the Deep Roads and the Fade itself to secure the land, our land, against the Blight!"

Lucilla showed the treaties she and her companions have collected, with the signatures of First Enchanter Irving, King Bhelen, and Keeper Lanaya.

"But you, Loghain, to fund your civil war, you sell the elves of the Alienage, subjects of the Kingdom where Andraste herself was born, to slavery in Tevinter!" She showed Caladrius's papers with the seal of Gwaren for everyone to see.

"What's this?" Bann Sighard asked pointedly. "We have outlawed such barbarism for centuries now, Loghain!"

Gasps filled the Landsmeet.

"Despite what you think, I have done what was needed for Ferelden," Loghain answered.  
Whatever my regrets might be for the elves, I have done my duty. But enough of this! What have you done, Warden, to my daughter, the Queen?"

"I have done nothing," Lucilla answers. "Let her come out, if she would. But seeing as she appointed you as regent, would not the august Landsmeet think her incompetent, as she clearly needed a regent?"

"I can speak for myself, lords and ladies of the Landsmeet." Anora made a dramatic entrance. "This Warden, who calls herself Lucilla Cousland, and claims the Teyrnir of Highever without so much as proof of her accusations, has slandered my father, the Hero of the River Dane, to put an imposter on the throne. The true threat to this country, is you, Warden."

"If anyone doubts Teyrna Lucilla's parentage and heritage," Eamon spoke, "then speak. Otherwise, the Landsmeet recognizes you, Your Grace."

No one spoke against Lucilla, who kept her face neutral as Anora continued, "I offered you the chance to ally with me for the good of the nation, yet you refused. I will not allow you to destroy my throne, which I have held with Cailan."

"Who here can say that Anora was not fit to rule?" Loghain asked. "Who can say what this Alistair was, except that he may have royal blood? Anora has been queen for five years. She can lead our people through this crisis, and I will lead her armies."

The nobles trembled. "My lords and ladies, our land has been threatened before, invaded and lost. But we have won times beyond counting. Stand with me, Fereldans, and we shall defeat the Blight itself!"

"My lords and ladies," Lucilla answers, "My fellow Warden Alistair and our other comrades in arms have risked our lives and more to secure the land from the Blight. Even now that fight was not finished—the horde was still rampaging on our fields and cities as we speak! But our efforts, all our efforts, were put to nil with this man who lives in another age, and this dowager who cannot even secure the lives, properties or rights of her people—never mind their happiness! If we cannot guarantee the right to life of all Fereldans, from the lowest servant to the highest noble, what kind of society are we running? Support me, Lucilla Cousland, rightful Teyrna of Highever. Declare Alistair Theirin as your rightful King, and I will rule beside him, to support him always as I have loved him always. Together, let us fight the Blight and lead Ferelden to healing and a new golden age!"

"I'm with Teyrna Lucilla and the Wardens!"

"South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens."

"Dragon's Peak supports Teyrna Lucilla and King Alistair!"

"Waking Sea renews its pledge to the Teyrna of Highever. We stand with the Wardens!"

"The Western Hills throw our lot with the Wardens, Maker help us."

"I stand with Loghain, we have no hope otherwise."

"I stand with Teyrna Lucilla and the Wardens. We need them, the Blight was coming!"

"Traitors!" Loghain cried. "Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor as his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives? You fought with us once, Eamon! You cared about our lands once. Before you became old and fat to see what you risk with these two imbeciles! None of you," he said acidly to the Landsmeet, "deserves say in what happens here! None of you spilled blood for this land the way I have! How dare you judge me."

"Loghain," Lucilla said icily, "I am not my parents, but I can tell you of the sacrifices they have made, along with the other noble men and women in this room. I can tell you of my sacrifices, of Alistair's sacrifices, of the sacrifices of each and every one of those who follow us. Now, will you agree on a trial by combat?"

"Then let it be," Loghain said. "Face me, O Teyrna of Highever. Or let us test the mettle of your would-be King, as you were so improperly dressed for a duel."

"I will fight in the name of King Alistair, and in my own name as Teyrna," Lucilla answered without flinching from the massively armored warrior. "My dress will not hamper me, and I wear mail beneath."

"It was you or me that the men will follow. So let us fight for it. Prepare yourself."

Lucilla circled Loghain, like a vulture around her prey. That she was wearing a dress seemed to be an advantage as she moved quicker.

Loghain saw the unbreakable will in her steady gaze, and understood that this duel was not just for her King Alistair but also for the deaths of her family and entire household. It was about the blood that he spilled needlessly, the blood of the Bannorn's soldiers and the Alienage elves. It was for her companions, who have risked the wrath of the Maker himself to see that she succeeded in defeating the Blight itself. And… it was also for her and her insatiable ambition, for glory and power, for her advancement and that of Ferelden.

"I have underestimated you, Teyrna of Highever," Loghain said, kneeling. "I thought you like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There is a strength in your blood, Lucilla Cousland, that springs from the strength of Calenhad itself. I yield."

"Then, Hero of the River Dane," Lucilla answered, "let the Landsmeet never forget how you lived, and how you died."

"Lucilla, wait!"

Riordan proposed an alternative. "We were not judges. We were kinslayers, bandits, carta thugs, rebels. Lucilla, had you lost this Landsmeet, you would have been a rebel. But you would also be a Warden still. We do what we must. Put Loghain to the Joining."

"Absolutely not!" It was the first time Alistair spoke at the august convention. "This man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us like animals! He tortured you! How can we simply forget that?"

Lucilla touches Alistair's arm and looked at him. She turns her gaze to Riordan.

"Riordan, Loghain has to die for his crimes. It was decided by the Landsmeet; he lost the duel."

"You can't do this! My father may have been wrong, but he was still a hero!" Anora cried, almost hysterically. "Father… go to the Joining, I beg you."

"No, Anora," Loghain said. "It's over. I can face the Maker knowing that Ferelden is in your hands, Lucilla."

"By your death, Loghain Mac Tir," Lucilla saluted the dying man, "you are absolved of your sins, before the Landsmeet. May the Maker forgive you." Lucilla's blade quickly ended Loghain's life.

"May you address the Landsmeet, your Majesty?" Eamon asked Alistair loudly.

"Yes, I will," Alistair answered. "I will take the crown, and I will take Lucilla Cousland, Teyrna of Highever, as my bride, if the Landsmeet will have us, and if Her Grace will have me as a husband." He bowed to the nobles, and to Lucilla.

Lucilla accepted, and so do the nobles.

"You can't expect me to agree to this!" Anora cried.

"Put her in the tower," Alistair told the guards. "If anything happens to me, or to the Teyrna, then the Landsmeet must convene again and declare her queen, if the Landsmeet so desires. But until then… she must be detained under maximum security."

Anora was clapped in chains.

"After the Blight, we must hold a trial for Anora to answer for crimes against the Alienage," Lucilla said. Alistair agreed.

Eamon looked at Lucilla, and realizes that his role in the future of his country were nearly at an end.

"Everyone!" Alistair addressed the Landsmeet once more before adjourning, "Make sure that you are prepared. Gather your weapons, sharpen your blades, and ready yourselves. We march to war and to defeat the evil of the darkspawn horde. Together, united as Fereldans, we can do this!"

* * *

**A/N: Do review if you've enjoyed. :)**

**_During this time, Fergus still hasn't been found, so Lady Cousland is the heiress presumptive of Highever and could validly ask the Landsmeet to name her such. Nothing wrong too in her being a politician, as daughter of a Teyrn. I mean, she's educated as a soldier, why not as a politician or even a lawyer even?_ **

**_Of course, once Fergus reappears, and Alistair crowned as King, it is not inconceivable for Lucilla to give the title to her brother. She's queen anyway, and of course, Chancellor of the Realm. _**


End file.
